


Our Bus

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU season 4, Alive Aiden & Allison Argent, Anal Fingering, Blow Job on School Bus, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, M/M, Mentions Aiden/Lydia, Multiple Orgasms, Sex On School Bus, Top Danny Mahealani, Uncomfortable Aiden, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Danny meets Ethan on one of the school buses for some alone time. They have been using the bus for while and consider it theirs in a way. Wrote 2017 enjoy.





	Our Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing sadly if did this would have happened.
> 
>  
> 
> AN: I wanted the twins to stay and have a pack so wrote this out as alternative to season 4 if they had done that. Also Danny didn't leave/graduate early either.

Danny had gotten the text from Ethan to meet him during their free period. He had been surprised that their free period was the same this semester, but it was. Danny had left his book bag in his locker before going out to where the buses where parked. He knew what Ethan was up to. It wasn't the first time that they had met out at the buses for a little rundavue. It was one of the places that they knew no one would look. Danny pushed the door open on the bus before climbing the steps. He closed it back so that if any one came by they wouldn't notice anything different. 

Danny made his way back to the back of the bus finding Ethan lying across two seats. He had his legs half way onto one of them. From his lower back to his head was on the other seat with his mid section in between. "Took you long enough," Ethan grinned moving his hand loosely over his cock. He was happy to see Danny had showed up. He knew he would though since most days on free period they came here.

"I was still in class when you text me, I couldn't just walk out on a test," Danny said shaking his head. He knew that Aiden was the one in their calculus class since he knew that Ethan hated math. He tried to get Ethan to take it by bribing him, but only went so far. "You know one of these days you won't be able to let him take it for you," he said knowing that they'd probably find a way even in college. 

"We got an hour and ten minutes you really want to discuss my number dyslexia?" Ethan asked knowing that Danny didn't want to, but he still asked. "Any way I had art with Lydia and Alison before this. Lydia is a lot better at helping a guy sneak out five minutes early to meet his boyfriend for a hook up," he smirked knowing the last time they had done this had ended with them almost being caught. They'd been in coach's office and Stiles really was bad at trying to keep coach out. 

"I told you never get Stiles to cover, worst look out ever," Danny commented before batting Ethan's hand away and taking his boyfriend's leaking cock into his mouth. He sucked on just the head at first running his tongue along the under side as he did so. He knew how to work Ethan and could even get him off with just words. It had been by accident when it happened, but it was nice to know what he could do with just words. 

Ethan moaned curling his fingers into Danny's short hair while thrusting up into his mouth. His free hand was above his head touching the window. He watched as his cock was completely engulfed into Danny's mouth. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he really wished the bus was bigger. He wanted more than to have Danny blowing him at the moment. He wanted to do more his self than return the favor. They always found a way, but still the bus should be bigger.

Danny deep throated for the second time moving his hand cupping Ethan's balls in his hand. He let his hand slide over the sensitive skin leading to Ethan's opening. He brought his mouth back up sucking and licking on the head before going back down again. He ran his middle finger over the rim hearing Ethan's sounds of pleasure. Danny took the bottle of lube from his pant's pocket adding some to his fingers. He didn't stop what he was doing to Ethan's cock either. He was a lot better at multitasking these days.

Ethan let out a hiss, but it wasn't from pain, it was from the cool liquid that he usually didn't even notice being cool. "You put that in the damn freezer?" He groaned out arching up into Danny's mouth and the moving back onto the finger at his entrance. "Don't tease," he was already frustrated since it had been close to two days. Sometimes he hated dealing with the supernatural crisis of the week. It put a damper on their sex life in a big way. He'd rather be snuggled up with Danny post sex than out most the night. 

Danny came back up sucking and swirling his tongue around the head of Ethan's cock. He waited until Ethan was right on the edge of going over and pressed his finger all the way in. Ethan opened his eyes barely stopping the howl he wanted to let out as he came in Danny's mouth. Danny was sucking the cum from his cock all the while using his finger to move in and out of his ass. It wasn't long before he was adding a second and third finger to the mix. 

Ethan moved against Danny's thrusting fingers as he road out his orgasm. "Fuck," he almost shouted when Danny's fingers grazed his prostate. He loved having Danny fuck him into oblivion hammering his cock into that gland. He hadn't known how good it felt until Danny had showed him a year back in the hotel room. It had changed his mind about always wanting to be the top. They took turns ever since that night because he didn't want to hog the experience. 

"Oh I will be fucking you in a moment," Danny said getting back to his feet once he pulled his fingers free. He told Ethan to get up as he moved back watching Ethan pull his self into a sitting position. While Ethan was standing up Danny unhooked his belt and slid his jeans down some. He hadn't even bothered with boxer-briefs that day knowing he was going to be doing this at some point. He slicked up his cock being careful not to set his own self off. He was already hard and aching for Ethan.

~ED DE~

Ethan watched Danny for a moment before moving closer to his boyfriend. He pulled Danny close kissing him all the while guiding him to a sitting position in the seat his legs had been in. Danny moaned letting go of his cock in order to take hold of Ethan's waist. Danny had thought about bending Ethan over the seat he'd been in and fucking him there, but this was easier with the small space. 

Danny took hold of his cock again lining it up with Ethan's hole. He moaned running his free hand over Ethan's back. He moved his fingers down his spine sending chills down Ethan's body. He leaned forward sealing his mouth around Danny's pulse before impaling his self. Ethan's eyes went from brown to electric blue as he took Danny in all at once. He never got tired of the feeling of sinking all the way down or the tightness. No matter how many times they had sex he was still that way. Danny said it was his healing abilities as a werewolf, but he didn't care. 

Ethan took hold of the back of the seat after a moment using it to help him lift up and down. Danny held his hips as their mouths found each other's again. Their tongues battled as the rough pace was set. Danny let his hands go down farther grabbing hold of Ethan's ass spreading his cheeks. Ethan moaned into their kiss losing pace for a moment before moving down faster. He was close and he could already tell Danny was there. 

Danny moved his hands up and down Ethan's back after a few more seconds. He touched ever where he could get, except where Ethan wanted his hands. "Come on Ethan, I know you can go faster," Danny grinned pulling from their kiss. "I'm not some fragile thing," he bit down on Ethan's neck causing a moan to escape from his boyfriend. "So Move your ass," he added ranking his nails down Ethan's back. 

"Fuck," Ethan shouted, he wanted more leverage, but with the bus seats he didn't have much. He gripped the back of the seat before he started moving faster. His eyes closed as the moans that were coming from him got louder. Danny moved his hands up and down Ethan's sides, to his back and resting on his ass again. He gripped his boyfriend's bottom spreading him open before guiding him up and down too. 

Ethan let out a strangled moan as Danny's cock hit against his prostate. He thrust back down shouting with each hit it took. He didn't know how to control his mouth when he was close to cumming. Danny shoved his cock back up nailing that sweet gland over and over gripping Ethan's hips now. He moaned as Ethan clamped down on him, his head going back before Ethan's mouth was covering his. 

Danny moaned into Ethan's mouth as their kiss matched the roughness of their thrusts. He knew the moment that Ethan reached his orgasm. Even before he felt the hot liquid hit his chest, Ethan always had a sign. It was stifled howl he tried to let lose, but their mouths together stopped it from coming out. He brought his hand up to the back of Ethan's neck keeping him there as he found his own release. 

Ethan moaned sucking Danny's tongue as Danny came filling his ass with hot cum. He loved the feel of being his passage being painted. He wished they could stay as they where, but they couldn't fall asleep like this at school. He road out their release until he heard Danny whimper when he clamped down again. They pulled apart, but Ethan didn't move to get up. He sat there resting his head against Danny's shoulder breathing in his scent. 

Danny moved his hands over Ethan's back knowing how much he liked being touched especially after cumming. "We got maybe fifteen minutes before our next class," he said hearing Ethan grumble about not wanting to move. "Tonight you can fuck me," he added before closing his eyes for a moment. 

He could already hear Ethan's breathing steadying out against his neck. He wished he could fall asleep as fast as his boyfriend could, but it was impossible to do so at school. One of them had to make sure they didn't get caught since Ethan decided to take a nap on him. His boyfriend could fall asleep anywhere really.

~DE ED~

Aiden looked over at his brother in the locker room. He could tell that Ethan was tired, but it had nothing to do with practice. He couldn't help, but tease him when he walked over. "If Danny's making you tired you should go to sleep instead of being fucked senseless on the bus," he smiled knowing exactly what they had done on the bus. 

"Shut up, I did get some sleep," Ethan said before grabbing his towel. He knew that the only two people besides him in the locker room were Danny and Aiden. He knew why Danny was waiting, but he should have known Aiden would be waiting too. "Where's your girl at? You need some rest. I know I would after the way that bed moved last night. So who fucked who? I heard Lydia has a kink for a strap on," Ethan smirked when Aiden growled. He easily removed his brother's hand from his locker so he could close it. 

"The bus really isn't a good place to have sex, bro," Aiden ignored the other part of what had been said refusing to answer any of it. He wasn't about to say what went on in the bedroom. He was glad that Ethan couldn't see all his thoughts. 

"Why? It is our bus technically," Ethan stated telling Aiden that Danny and him had sex on every single seat on it and that included the driver's seat. "It's not the best for room, but the only place we haven't done it is on the roof and hood." he couldn't help but laugh at his twin’s expression.

"The coach's office only has a desk, Aid," Danny said running his hand over Ethan's back watching the younger twin watch them. "The guidance office isn't much better, but see the buses, nobody looks in them during the day," he added before turning Ethan around facing him before leading the way to the showers. "Now if you'll excuse us, I need your brother to fuck me. I've been bad according to him," he smiled knowing he was making Aiden slightly uncomfortable. He loved when he had Aiden squirming because he usually left after that. 

"You two are evil," Aiden growled out knowing that they could hear him even over the shower that had turned on. "He's sleeping at your house tonight," he added before grabbing his bag and leaving the locker room. 

He didn't miss the 'already know that' from his brother. He went to find Lydia knowing she was probably finishing something up in art class. He was not going to listen to Danny and his brother doing it. He got enough of that when Danny stayed over. The walls were too damn thin as it was. When Danny and Ethan started shouting and making noises at night he had half mind to muzzle them both.

~THE END~


End file.
